Malam tanpa bintang
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Karena hanya di dalam mimpinya ini Rei punya kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Souya. [3rd Project 26 #26]


**3-Gatsu no Lion © Umino Chika **

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Kiriyama Rei, Souya Touji,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #26**_

_**I'm yours : **__**Candy**_

**Malam tanpa bintang**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Malam semakin larut, langit di atas kepala mereka sudah benar-banar gelap dan tidak ada satupun bintang yang terlihat. Bulan sendiri justru sibuk menyembunyikan diri di balik awal, mungkin malu karena kalah terang dari cahaya gedung-gedung di sekitar Rei dan Souya sekarang.

Angin yang bertiup ke arah laut seperti ingin mengajak Rei kabur bersama, membawa pria yang sekarang masih dia tuntun erat. Angin malam ini cukup jahat, kemeja dan vest yang dia kenakan tidak cukup untuk melindungi kulit tubuhnya dari dingin, tapi Rei masih tidak ingin mengakhiri perjalanan tanpa tujuannya saat ini.

Rei masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Souya.

Di dalam mimpinya ini Rei tidak masalah menjadi Cinderella asalkan bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai detik terakhir bersama dengan pangerannya. Tidak malah harus berubah lagi menjadi Upik Abu dan meninggalkan sang pangeran saat sihir yang bisa mempertemukan mereka berakhir. Tapi satu hal, berbeda dengan Cinderella yang hanya tersipu malu, Rei ingin lebih agresif, Rei ingin lebih lama memegang tangan manusia titisan dewa yang dia kagumi ini.

Jadi ketika terbangun dari mimpi nanti, tidak akan ada penyesalan yang tertinggal.

Sekali lagi angin bertiup kencang. "Oh, Souya-san. Apa kau kedinginan?"

Yang ditanya mengalihkan pandangan pada sungai di samping mereka. Mungkin berjalan di sepanjang sisi sungai itu pilihan bodoh, tapi biarpun ini di dalam mimpi Rei tidak bisa dengan mudah menemukan tempat yang bisa membuatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Souya. Hanya air, tempat dengan genangan air atau berhubungan dengan air yang terlintas di kepala Rei dan sungai yang membatasi kota tinggalnya dengan kota tinggal keluarga Kawamoto ini yang terpikir oleh Rei.

"Mungkin kita kembali saja, aku tidak ingin Souya-san sampai sakit."

Langkahnya tertahan, Souya yang digandengnya menolak melangkah pergi dari sana. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada sungai.

"Souya-san ingin lebih dekat dengan sungai?" kali ini Souya menoleh padanya. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memandang langsung pada mata Rei beberapa saat kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah sungai. "Di bawah pagar itu masih ada sedikit celah untuk berjalan di sisi sungai langsung. Harusnya itu tempat untuk orang-orang memancing saat sore atau hari libur, tapi karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam, aku pikir sudah tidak ada orang di sana."

Rei tidak yakin Souya bisa mendengar semua kata-katanya, tempat mereka saat ini juga cukup gelap karena sedikit jauh dari lampu penerangan, dan lebih lagi Souya sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya. Pandangan Sang Master yang Rei puja-puja sosoknya itu masih terus tertuju pada sungai.

"Mau ke sana, Souya-san?"

Souya menoleh dan mengangguk. Rei belum selesai kaget karena respon tidak terduga Souya itu, tapi tangannya sudah di tarik paksa berjalan ke pinggir, mendekat pada satu tangga menurun yang tadi sudah mereka lewati.

Keadaan tiba-tiba berbalik. Sejak memulai mimpinya ini Rei terus yang menarik Souya untuk ikut dengannya, tidak melepaskan tangan Sang Master karena tidak ingin sampai kehilangan sosok itu, tapi sekarang tangannya yang ditarik dan digenggam erat oleh Souya. Bukan Rei yang memimpin jalan lagi, tapi Souya.

Dan Rei akhirnya bisa melihat sosok itu dari belakang.

Tadi Rei sempat berpikir kalau karena ini di dalam mimpinya bisa jadi yang ditarik oleh dia sejak tadi bukan Souya yang sungguhan, bisa saja itu hanya orang lain yang di depannya terlihat seperti Souya.

Ini mimpinya, hal seperti itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi sekarang Rei merasa lega, kekhawatirannya tidak benar. Pria yang sejak tadi menemaninya berjalan di pinggir sungai dan sekarang sedang menariknya berjalan turun tangga ini benar-benar Souya Touji, Sang Master yang dia kagumi dan dia puja dinyata juga dalam mimpinya.

Rasanya Rei tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi indah ini. Bahkan kalau bisa Rei ingin bisa lebih mengenal Souya, memanfaatkan pertemuannya di dalam mimpi ini untuk bisa mendekatkan dirinya dengan Souya yang dia temui di luar mimpinya.

Tapi sayang sampai sekarang Souya Touji masih belum mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, dan lagi-lagi Rei berpikir mungkin karena ini hanya di dalam mimpinya.

"Hm, kenapa Souya-san?" tiba-tiba Souya berhenti. Sang Master masih bertahan dengan bibir rapat, meminta Rei untuk mengerti apa maunya hanya dengan gerak tubuh sederhana serta gerak mata.

Rei bukan akhli membaca hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi melihat Souya yang hanya berdiri diam melihat padanya, serta posisi mereka saat ini Rei bisa mengerti. "Souya-san ingin aku jalan lebih dulu lagi?"

Satu anggukan menjadi jawaban, dan posisi mereka kembali seperti saat sebelum turun dari tangga tadi. Rei kembali menjadi pemandu yang berjalan satu langkah di depan Souya. Tapi hal yang paling Rei syukuri adalah pegangan mereka jadi lebih kuat karena sekarang Souya membalas gengganggamannya. Dan Rei cukup senang karena bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Souya.

Angin di bawah sini tidak sekencang angin di atas tadi. Walau pelan Rei juga bisa mendengar riak air sungai di samping, padahal Rei tahu kalau sungai ini tidak dangkal, cukup dalam mungkin karena kadang ada kapal kecil yang melintasinya dari arah hulu saat sore hari.

"Ini akan jadi lebih sempurna kalau saja langit tidak berawan. Iyakan, Souya-san?"

Rei menoleh, berharap bisa mengambil perhatian Souya lagi, tapi di luar dugaan ternyata Souya tidak sedang melihat ke arah sungai seperti sebelumnya. Tepat saat Rei menoleh sepasang mata dengan manik abu-abu milik Souya sudah mengarah padanya.

Rei baru sadar, bukan sungai yang sedang Souya lihat setelah sampai di bawah sini.

"..um, Souya-san? ... apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Tautan tangan mereka lepas, di saat yang sama ada perasaan kecewa dalam dada Rei, seolah jantungnya mencelos jatuh saat tangan mereka terlepas satu sama lain.

Mimpinya mungkin sudah mencapai batas, sihir yang mempertemukan dan memberikan Cinderella Rei untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Souya Touji sudah memudar akan segera habis. Iya, Rei pikir seperti itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba Souya berkata, "Ini sudah cukup sempurna." Sang Master mengedarkan pandanganya pada sekitar mereka sebentar. Rei mengikuti dan tidak ada hal istimewa lain, itu hanya pemandangan sungai di malam hari. Tidak akan ada sepatu kaca yang bisa Rei tinggalkan untuk Souya karena ini mimpinya sendiri, tidak mungkin Souya bisa menemuinya di kehidupan nyata. Lalu kenapa Souya bilang sempurna?

Apanya yang sempurna?

"Apa yang cukup sempurna, Souya-san?"

Souya kembali memandang lurus padanya. Seulas senyum tipis Rei dapat dari Sang Master yang dia puja-puja itu.

"Apa kau tidak lihat pantulan lampu di air itu, Kiriyama-kun?"

Rei sempat tertegu, tidak sadar kalau sungai di sana tidak segelap langit di atas kepala mereka. Pantulan lampu-lampu dari gedung yang ada di sekitar sungai jadi seperti taburan bintang di bawah kaki mereka. Mimpinya tidak segelap yang dia pikir. Kisah Cinderella versinya memang tidak di pertemukan dengan bintang dan bulan saat malam, tapi sungai dengan pantulan cahaya di hadapannya sendiri bagaikan jalan yang tercipta dari cahaya bintang.

Terakhir Souya sempat mengatakan, "Aku senang bisa berjalan bersama denganmu malam ini, Kiriyama-kun." Dan ingatan tentang mimpinya berakhir sampai di sana.

pesanannya dia menambahkan, "Bawa aku ke sana lain kali."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**23/02/2020 00:01**

Dan aku sampe di titik terakhir _**3rd Project 26**_yang aku buat ini. Aku berhasil sampai hari ini walau banyak banget halangannya (padahal cuma nulis FF, tapi serius banyak banget halangannya). Senang rasanya bisa konsisten, dan senang juga bisa mengakhirinya di Fandom ini.

Walau ini Fandom luar biasa minor—jarang yang main, aku cukup senang bisa jadi penghuni eksklusif bulan ini, heheh

BTW, semoga pada suka sama ff Rei dan Souya yang kali ini ya~

Kapan-kapan mau bikin Rei sama Hina sih sebenernya. Lain kali tapi mungkin ya, aku masih pengen bikin Souya-Rei.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
